Monstra sunt in genere humano
by Inao Yuuri
Summary: Dr. Tenma is waiting for a message from Mr. Schubert's son, when he reflects on the past events. Why couldn't he pull the trigger? Why is it, that Johan has this much power over him? Warning: Spoilers on the Anime EP 38-44. Yaoi content to come.
1. Trigger

Warning: Dark, Yaoi

I don't own any of these Characters.

"..." = dialogue ; '...' = thoughts

* * *

_Monstra sunt in genere humano _  
Monsters are a part of the human race

The term "Monster" derives from the latin word _monstrum_ , meaning "memento" or "omen",  
and from the word _monstrare_, "to show/display",  
and _monere_ , "to warn, admonish".

The sun was high up over the city of Dresden when Doktor Tenma looked down on the central station. He had to wince at its brightness that hurt his eyes. Restless, he looked at the pedestrians and travelers that passed by. He couldn't get the things that had happened yesterday out of his head. Yesterday he had seen _him_ again. But he was neither human, nor some kind of other person. He had seen the _Monster_. And the_ Monster_ had looked back at him.

The _Monster_, that's what they called him, had no name, no identity, no past and no future. He seemed to be human, but what he really was, was evil. Even thinking about him made Tenma shake in his guilty conscience.

Kenzo Tenma used to be a neurosurgeon, working at Eisler Memorial Hospital in Düsseldorf. He was brilliant, and many people called him rightly a genius. But he was different than the other doctors working there. They had said that the people in this world just weren't equal. Losing a patient because of an order of the hospital's department director, who was also the father of his fiancé, he came into a crisis of conscience. It had just been wrong. He could have saved his patient if they would have let him. Tenma was not just a brilliant surgeon, but he was also a loving and sociable person whom everyone would like. And he was gentle. That was exactly the reason why he couldn't forgive these corrupt doctors.

So, when one day a boy with a gunshot wound on his head was brought in, and he was called to operate on the town's mayor just as he wanted to start the operation, Doktor Tenma couldn't abandon the boy. He was sure that if he operated on him, he could save the boy, but if it was the other doctor that should stand in for him, the boy's chances of survival were slim. And he didn't want to be as corrupt as the other doctors there. Wasn't a doctors job to give life to all people equally, whoever they were? No, Doktor Tenma had to be right, every human had a right to life, so they should! He wouldn't let his John Doe die. So he turned down his operation on the mayor.

He saved the young boy's life. And the mayor died. No, Doktor Tenma had let the mayor die to prove his point, and although it nagged on his conscience, he knew his principle was right. While he was sitting next to his sleeping young patient, Johan Liebert, whose life he had saved in exchange for the mayor's, he let his emotions take over and screamed. He was right! And corrupt doctors that only had capitalism in their heads, doctors like them were better off dead!

His parents had died that night, and his sister Anna was alive and unwounded, brought in with Johan into the hospital, being in a state of shock. Then, he had not known what he had done, and what would happen because of his words. But now he knew. The young boy had been awake. Johan Liebert had been awake.

The _Monster_ had been awake.

And the Monster was hungry. And he had heard the doctors words. So he had found _prey_. Soon, Heinemann and other doctors in Tenma's way were mysteriously murdered. They had been killed with poisoned candy. And then his twin sister Anna and he had disappeared from the hospital, leaving the confused Doktor Tenma behind. He could never have guessed that the young boy was the Monster.

But now he knew better. One night, nine years later he had met him again. He hadn't seen his expression while he did it, but Johan had killed right in front of Tenma's eyes. He shot Doktor Tenma's patient and walked past him with a gentle smile on his face. Even his voice had been gentle, no, this person was almost fragile. But it didn't change what he was.  
He was a serial killer, a sociopath, a _Monster_.

And everything was Tenma's fault. Johan had told him that it was thanks to him that he was there, that he was more grateful to him than to any other person. Johan's life was Tenma's sin. He had saved a Monster who killed without a wince, an ice-cold killer that left no emotions at his scenes of crime, like a demon.

He wouldn't stop killing. He would never stop. As long as Johan lived, people died through his hands. Tenma couldn't let that happen anymore. He had to end all of this. He had to kill Johan Liebert.

With that in mind he had gone to the book donation ceremony of the Vampire of Bayern, Hans Schubert in the library in Munich. He had sneaked in the day before with a rifle and waited the whole night anxiously. And then the moment came. After one year, he saw him again. Johan Liebert stood at the side of the stage, looking up at the orator.

When Tenma at Johan while aiming at his head, he saw the faint, gentle smile on his face, and he couldn't do it. He didn't look like a Monster, he looked entirely human. He got more and more nervous, and his hands began to shake. He could not pull the trigger at this man, this fragile figure, this smiling face. Even though he knew it was a monster and that he had to end it, he just couldn't do it.

At the moment of realization a man had snuck up at Tenma and attacked him. It was Robert, one of Johan's henchmen, and though a chain of events it came down to a situation where they both had a gun in their hands and aimed at the other. But this guy before him wasn't a normal person. He, too, was a killer, and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Remembering his teacher's words, there was only one thing for Tenma to do. Shoot. Twice, to be sure that the bullet hit its target. The first bullet tore itself through the man's shoulder, blood splashing out of the wound. The second one was a critical hit. Since Roberto fell off the balcony he couldn't check where the man had been hit with the second shot, but he didn't have to know that to know that he had killed the man.

When Johan had pointed at the floor with his hand, it was the signal to start the fire in the library. They were locked in, and couldn't get out. When the people realized, that they were doomed to burn in these flames, panic broke out and they all scattered, clinging to their lives, trying to save themselves.

They were like ants in the fire, so pathetic, it was laughable. This was still not enough. Johan wanted something different. Then Mr. Schubert, who had always doubted the perfect "Johan" asked: "Is that all you wanted to do? Are you satisfied with simply presenting this image of hell to me, the same way you showed things when you read books to me?"  
Hearing the flame's cracking noise everywhere around them he continued with his head bown to the ground:"Wasn't your aim to become my replacement?". Pausing for a moment with a faint smile on his face he answered:"I decided against that. Something else came to mind."

Johan bowed down to the height of Schubert's wheelchair and looked at his charming inferno. "You're not scared, are you?"

Ignoring the question Schubert finally asked what was on his mind for a while:"Where did you come from? WHO are you?"

At this question, Johan stepped in front of Mr. Schubert and put both of his hands on his cheeks, bringing his face so close that their noses where almost touching. "Can you see me? Even though you can barely see, if I get this close to you…"

"Can you see what is reflected in my eyes?" His pupils widened at that rhetoric question, Johan was directly staring in the old man's eyes. Mr. Schubert saw. And what he saw and heard filled his eyes and mind with terror. "I was born in a fairy tale country. So many people were dead. I was walking through that place, holding hands with my other half."

"It was, as if we were the only two left in the world. We didn't have names." At this point, Mr. Schubert's hands started to shake violently with fear. His eyes...what this man's eyes reflected was...!

At this moment, they heard footsteps between the cracking noises of the flames, and the burning and creaking bookshelves falling to the ground. He, Tenma came running towards the stage, a gun in front of him. He had just shot the door open for the people that were closed in with them. Tenma came to a halt a few meters in front of the stage.

Then he directly looked him in the eyes. Johan was standing besides Schubert and calmly gazing at him, with his usual faint smile on his face. Knowing now what he had to do, Tenma drew his gun and aimed at him. And Johan began to move and go towards him, climbed down the stage, and came closer to the doctor...step by step. Fear filled Tenma...why was he walking towards him?! A man with a gun pointing at him! But he didn't stop. And then, Johan pulled his left hand forth and pointed with his forefinger directly at the center of his head, as if saying:"Shoot here. Shoot me in the head and don't miss."

Tenma was shocked at this gesture. He couldn't shoot. What was wrong with this guy?! Then, when he tried to shoot again, he was interrupted by a familiar scream. Suddenly, Anna, alias Nina Fortner, Johan's twin sister stood next to Mr. Schubert, pointing a gun at her brother: "Don't! You mustn't shoot, Doktor Tenma!"

"Nina?!" With anger in her face she was aiming at her brother. "Don't, Nina!" Her expression just became grimmer, and so he realized it was no use to try to stop her. "Shit!", Tenma turned around, pointing at the back of Johan, who had passed him. He was standing engulfed by dark smoke, surrounded by a sea of flames, and turned back to look at him.

_PENG_ a gunshot went past Tenma. "Don't shoot, Nina!". _PENG , PENG, PENG_, another three shots went. Tenma turned around: "Stop!" and then saw the disaster coming. The heavy curtains of the stage began to loosen above Nina and Mr. Schubert. At this point Tenma began to run towards them. It was inevitable. They would be buried by them! "Nina!!", Tenma shouted and ran faster, but it was too late.

Still he had later managed to pull the two of them out and to carry her and the professor to the others that he had helped escape. While he was carrying Mr. Schubert, he had told him to go to the central train station in Dresden and wait for his son Karl to deliver a message.

And so he had come here, to Dresden, and was standing on the top of the roof of a high building next to the station, where he could look down at the crowds that were coming in and out of it. And he had already spotted the man that seemed to wait for him there. But he couldn't make a move now, not without making sure that he had not been followed by the police.

He had to watch out and wait for at least two days, before he could approach him. This gave him a lot of time to think about things. And he muttered the question that bugged him most:"Why...why couldn't I kill him?!"

'Really, why?! He killed so many people, and I know that and still...I couldn't pull the trigger. Why does it have to be this way? I had, no, have to end this! Or more people will die.' While thinking this, suddenly Johan appeared before his inner eye. 'That look...that look in his eyes. What s wrong with it? It is neither completely mad, nor a gentle look. It is...calmness. As if he was waiting..but for what?'

"Aargh, dammit! Why can't I get this look out of my head?!". No matter how much he tried to think of pulling the trigger, he couldn't, not even in his mind. He wouldn't allow it. His eyes wouldn't allow such a thing.

These thoughts slowly drove Tenma into despair. "Just what is wrong with me?!"

- to be continued-

* * *

This is Inao Yuuri, please tell me if you liked it.

Reviews are appreciated.

- Yuuri


	2. Resolution

On the third day, Tenma finally approached the poor man who had been waiting for him all the time. "Hurry and give me the message.". The young college student reached into his pocket and handed a piece of paper over to the Japanese former doctor. "Here." Taking it, he read out loud:"Cedoc Bridge. The three frogs..?" Wondering what that meant, he looked up. "My father also said this:"If the monster you are after is a twin, the mother of the twins is alive in Prague.""

'...what?!'. Shocked at this revelation, he parted with Mr. Schubert's son. Their mother was really alive? It was even odder to think, that that Monster had a mother. No, nothing against Nina, but what had happened that a son turns out this way? It had clearly been said, that Johan had already been a Monster when he came to Kinderheim 511, and he was also the one who was responsible for "the incident", where the whole staff and all the children killed each other, and the Kinderheim closed down. Really, every time Tenma thought about Johan, he couldn't avoid asking himself what had happened to him and how he got this way. Thinking that it wouldn't bring him anything standing there dumbstruck any longer, he got his stuff from his hotel room and went to buy a one way ticket to Prague. Even if he didn't know if he could end it this time, he had to follow his only lead to Johan to Prague.

What else could he do at this point? His primary objective was never to prove his innocence, but to make these murders end. He didn't even know if he could ever return to normal again after he had killed the Monster. 'Probably not…'

Lost in his thoughts he wanted to get on his train that had just pulled into the station, until he saw someone with his bag stuck in the door before him that blocked his way. Lending a hand, he freed the man's bag from the door. The man whom the bag belonged to looked about the same age as him, if not older by a few years, and had short, grey-brown hair and a distinctive nose. "Oh, thank you. You really helped me out, thanks!", the stranger remarked cheerfully.

"It's nothing.", Tenma said back and walked past the man who smiled at him. Then, shortly after that encounter, the stranger arrived at the former doctor's cabin, saying:"Thank you for before". Tenma nodded at this.

"Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead."

The stranger put his bag on a seat next to him and collapsed onto the seat, in his cheerful way.

"Where are you headed?", he asked.

"Prague." Tenma answered.

Then for some minutes, nothing was said between the two passengers, and Tenma just stared out of the window at the Elbe River that ran not far from the rails. Just, as he was deep in thought about what he should do when he came to Prague, the stranger asked him:"You're Japanese, right?"

"Uh..?", a bit surprised at the question, Tenma missed to form a word. "Konnichiwa.", the stranger said and bowed.

"Oh, hello."

"I've been to Japan."

"I see…"

"I wonder how many years it's been. It was 1982, so...oh yes, I went to Akihabara (district in Tokyo)! I remember I got a lot of things like wiretaps and high tech equipment and material." 'Really, what is that guy talking there.', Tenma thought a bit annoyed at this, but didn't show that on his face and just looked down.

"I also think a song like this was popular. Let's see now..."  
'OH NO.'

The stranger began to sing in a strange voice in Japanese:"At the road to the cemetery in the north waaas.." Then he realized something. "Ah, that's not it..."

"In the noorth..!"

"At the bar street", Tenma mumbled.

Really, that singing hurt his ears. "Oh yes, that's it! In the north, at the bar street waaas..."

But still, even though that guy was a bit annoying, he had to smile at these attempts to get the song right.

"Oh yeah, and there were these robots. My boy was so happy when I bought him a plastic model."  
"Where's your child now?"

"Oh, he's dead.", with his smile still intact.

'I shouldn't have asked that', Tenma thought. 'But this guy never stops smiling, does he?'

Just in this moment the door to the cabin opened and the porter came in, saying: "Border security check. Allow me to inspect your passports."

"O-okay", Tenma said and began searching for it in his bag. 'This is so bad...' The stranger just handed his over and after a small glimpse at it, the porter returned it saying:"Dankeschön." Then Tenma handed his one over and the porter got a strange look on his face. "The Elbe River!", the stranger said to the river next to the rails.

"How's the trout fishing this year?", he asked.

"Not too good."

"Oh, I see. I caught one about this big last year!", he said showing the size with the gap between his hands.  
"It's impossible this year."

"Dankeschön", he added and gave Tenma his passport back. After that he left the cabin again.

Tenma, who had been under a lot of tension exhaled loudly in relief, but too soon as it seemed, because the stranger told him:"They know your passport is fake."

"Huh!?"

"You should run away from here, ."

"How do you know about me?!", he asked in shock.

"More importantly, the border police found out about your counterfeit passport, and are on their way. You should run away, Doktor Tenma."

The next thing that happened, was that the stranger helped Tenma escape from the train with a simple trick. While he held off the border police, Tenma jumped off the train and hid in the bushes next to the rails. When the police finally noticed that their illegal passenger was gone, Tenma had walked quite a way from the rails. 'Why did he help me?', he thought. And moreover, why did he know his name? He hadn't mentioned it while talking to him, so why? Just as he was wondering about these things, a voice from behind called out to him:"Well done! Well done! They aren't coming this way!"

'This voice...'

He turned around, and on a rock above him, there stood the stranger with his usual smile talking friendly to him:"I got off the train because it stopped. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Grimmer."

"Ah…", Tenma had wondered for a while if it was okay to ask the stranger for his name, but then he remembered that they would ask him too and didn't have the confidence to lie about it, so he just let it go. But the other had revealed his identity and already knew who he was. 'Grimmer, huh?'

"If you want, would you like me to show you to the border, Doktor Tenma?"

'That again…', he thought and accepted Grimmer's offer.

They were walking on a path on some cliffs near the river, when Tenma couldn't hold back the question:"Why are you helping me?"  
It was definitely not normal for a person to help him, if he knew exactly who was. He had been mistaken for Johan and was now the prime suspect for the couple killings, and being held responsible for the deaths of his former doctor colleagues. Well, at least the part concerning the doctors was not so off. It definitely had been his fault that they died, he just hadn't done it directly. But because Johan overheard the words he was never meant to hear, the doctors had practically been killed by _him_.

It was a mystery why people would still help him, and Tenma didn't take it for granted at all. He had gotten used to his lifestyle of not relying and trusting others to the point, that it didn't even bother him much to be alone, but one thing. It was that, when he was alone, he had to think of Johan most of the time. He was filled with his thoughts of him, filled with anger and fear. He _had_ to end this.

Grimmler answered:"When I used to live in old East Germany, I worked for a newspaper company. I'm a freelance journalist now, though..."

After a short pause, as if thinking what he should say next, he continued:"I've read all the articles about you, because I find you interesting. In old East Germany, false charges were an everyday occurrence. This political prisoner was falsely accused… The murderer was also innocent… With this and that I can distinguish between a real criminal, and someone wrongfully accused."

He halted to turn back and look at him. "You're innocent. Isn't that rights, Doktor Tenma?"

'Again', Tenma thought. That word was hurting him deeply, so he spoke as if in pain:"Would you stop calling me a doctor?"

"Eh, but you're an excellent neurosurgeon, aren't you, Doktor Tenma?"

With a bitter voice, he answered:"I'm no longer a doctor!". After that, they walked up one of the mountains to the top, and then Grimmler threw his bag on the ground, saying:"Well? It's a great view, isn't it?"  
He stood with his hands on his hips and continued:"From here, we'll be able to see them coming." Tenma looked around as if checking that.  
True, it was the highest point, and if they really chased them, they couldn't see them up there, but he and Grimmler could see them coming. "Now then, let's take a break here."  
He sat down and opened the bag and took out some things, and holding them up, saying:"Would you like a sandwich? I have some wine as well!"  
A bit helpless, the Japanese man stood there for some moments. "Also, I've got this delicious cheese…"

"Well…uh…I don't have that much time…"  
That statement didn't seem to bother Grimmler a bit. "The sun's still high in the sky. It's better to cross the border when it's dark."  
'Ha, okay, I give up.'  
Surrendering to his argument, he sat down beside him, and just listened to the cheerful guy's talking:"Picnics are so much fun! It's nice to do something like this once in a while, don't you thinks so, Doktor Tenma? Such a beautiful scenery! And such delicious food! Times like these are when you feel happy to be alive."

He took a sip at his wine and said:"I look up to doctors like you. Even for a journalist like myself…I might be able to give people the joy of being alive if I can write a good article. But you can give people life itself.". "I…I shot someone.".

Saying this, he remembered every detail of that moment. "Last month, in Munich, I shot someone for the first time. He probably died." With that, even the cheerful Grimmler finally showed a serious expression on his face, and Tenma looked down on his hands, saying melancholically:"Until I shot, my hands kept shaking…I couldn't aim very well. But once I pulled the trigger…my hands stopped shaking." Now, the expression on Tenma's face changed into an angrier one, and he frowned."And then…there's still a man out there I have to shoot. I'm no longer…a doctor…".

This statement silenced the other for a while, but when they got up and continued to walk, he started to talk normally again:"Every time, I come to the Elbe River, I think to myself that I wanted my kid to fish here too."  
"The child who passed away?"  
"You can catch trout this big!", he said, turning around and showing the size with his hands. "He passed away without knowing how fun fishing is. If there had been a doctor like you nearby, then perhaps…his life would've been saved, and…"  
These words were like hitting him on the face. Bitterly, he looked at the back of Grimmler, who walked before him and now turned at him.

"No, I'm serious! You really can catch trout this big!". He felt guilty, but at so much cheerfulness, even Tenma had to crack a little smile.

After walking for 2 more hours, they were standing in a large meadow in front of a mountain. The sun was already setting, painting everything with a light red, as it went on. Grimmler now pointed at the mountain in front of them. "If you cross that mountain, you'll be at the Czech Republic border. Once you cross the border, you'll come to a path in the forest and you can probably hitch a ride." He turned to look at Tenma. "I'm going to head back to the station now."

Tenma didn't know if it was the setting sun, or Grimmler's friendly attitude, but he had cheered up. "Thank you. You've really helped me a lot, Mr. Grimmer." Grimmer held out his hand, and Tenma firmly took it. "I wish you luck, Doktor Tenma."

"Now then, if we meet again, let's have another picnic". Then, they parted, walking step by step in the opposite direction, their distance widening. The atmosphere was a bit strange, a feeling of relief, happy, but still melancholic, when Grimmler suddenly turned around, callig out to Tenma.

He turned around, looking for the last time at the journalist's face. Grimmler said:"Everyone is burdened with different sins. Those sins will never disappear. But there are still things you have to do. You still have to go on.". Then he turned around, waving his hand for the last goodbye. And Tenma walked his way too, thinking of what was left to do.

'Johan…'

* * *

This is the last chapter with Anime content.

Omatase shimashita.

Inao Yuuri

Please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
